Sick Day
by BookDragon6127
Summary: Percy finally gets to camp only to get the flu! This is my first fan fiction so don't judge this to hard please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riodan. He's awesome!

A/N: Ok this is my first ever FanFiction. I have no clue what I am doing. If you have any advice on set up, content, length, or anything else please review. I'm planning on updating every other Friday. Enjoy!

 **Sick Day**

Chapter 1

When Percy woke up and felt , well, _dreadful._ He had just gotten to camp half-blood four days ago. Of course the flu _had_ to be going sighed as he grabbed one of many water bottles around the cabin. He opened the cap and dumped it right over head. _Nope_ he thought _That didn't work_. Percy dragged himself out of bed and got dressed to start the day. He threw his CHB tee shirt on along with blue basket ball shorts. He trudged to the dinning pavilion. He grabbed another plastic water bottle and a piece of toast. For once he was happy to be alone. Luckily, he made it through breakfast without have to socialize. He glanced at his schedule and groaned. _Of course_ he had to teach a sword lesson today. As he shuffled over to the sword area, he headache increased 10 times. He prayed he would have an advanced class.

 _-Time skip-_

Percy crashed that night. Before dinner, he went to see Will Solace. After making him swear not to tell anyone, he asked him for _something_. Ambrosia and necture dont work on contagious illnesses and sever injures. All he got was NightQuill. His dreamless sleep was interrupted by sporadic trips to the bathroom to puke. _My luck_ he thought to himself as he returned to bed for the 7 time that night.

Chapter two

This cycle continued for 2 days until Friday. "Capture the Flag is tonight?!" Percy groaned. Will nodded. " But I think you have bigger problems right now." He pointed behind Percy. Annabeth was storming towards them. "PERCUS JACKSON!!" she screamed. The whole pavilion was silent. Will looked like a deer in headlights. "WHY IN HADES HAVE YOU BEEN INGNORING ME?!" Her eyes appeared to glow red. "You're dead" Will whispered. "What's going on?" Chiron had just cantered into the dining pavilion. "Nothing anymore " annabeth snapped. She stalked off. "At least you and Chase are on the same team." Connor Stoll smirked. Clarisse gave him a scowl worthy of Ares himself. For capture the flag, on the blue team was Ares cabin, Athena cabin, Hermes cabin, and the Posiden cabin. Percy wished, for once in his life, capture the flag would be cancelled. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: sorry about the chapter 3 typo. Forgot to delete it! If you have any advice please review ! It really helps a lot! I am doing 2-3 chapters per update for length purpose. This time i'll only be doing one chapter due to a hectic schedule. Let me know if it would be better to do 2-3 chapters every other week or 1 chapter every week. Enjoy this update!


	3. Chapter 4

(now) Chapter 3

Percy had a ounce of luck. He was in the safest, thickest, most secluded part of the woods by the stream. He sat down on a rock, dizzy from running which would not normally have effected him. He look around him. _I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway_ he signed. Out of nervous habit he uncapped riptide but put the blade on the ground.

Just then he heard a voice say "You are _so_ pathetic sometimes seaweed brain." He signed. He knew it. No on

e can ever keep a secret from Annabeth. She whipped of her cap and asked in serious voice. " You haven't been looking good since you got here Percy. Why didn't you want me to know?" She looked hurt but also like she understands." Come on. Let's get you back to camp."

A/n sorry for the change but due to personal reasons I will be updating on every other Friday starting today and I'm almost done with this one so I will be starting a another one. Thanks!


	4. Sorry

A/N: I screwed up with this story. I lost track of what goes where and just Ahh! I'm ending the story with that last chapter. I'm working on a Harry Potter story. I'm crossing my fingers that I do get confused on this one. Sorry again! - BookDragon6127


	5. Chapter 4 (07-19 19:45:14)

A/n: You can thank user sierraD65 for convincing me to come back to this. Enjoy

Will was just leaving the infirmary for the night when Annabeth came in half supporting half dragging a half conscious Percy. Will just sighed.

"You found out huh?" He asked. Annabeth shot him her death glare. Will got percy on a bed and took his temperature. He winced when he saw it.

"105!" Will said in shock. He immediately attached an IV to Percy and told one of the other nurses (a/n: idk if there's a better word for the people who work at the infirmary. Please comment with one if you know it) to go get Chiron. Annabeth sat down with hot tears in her eyes. Her gaze fell on her boyfriend's wanned face.

" Let this be another nightmare."


End file.
